


Time to End a War

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: !Knight Cecil, !Knight Clarisse, !dragon Nico, !mage Lou Ellen, !prince Will, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Medieval-ish, Temporary Imprisonment, war with humans and magical creatures, we go to negotiate with a dragon!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 28th - MedievalWill goes with his team to see why a dragon is blocking the path to another kingdom.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Time to End a War

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, so many people have been bothering me in the middle of writing and then I get distracted x.x Then I lose my train of thought soooo yeaaaah... I have to wait for inspiration to come back to me. 
> 
> Anyways!!!! I hope you enjoy

October 28th - Medieval 

“Prince William,” Clarisse said, pulling her horse next to him. “I really think you should reconsider dealing with the dragon problem yourself.”

Will looked over to the head knight of his guard, one of his closest friends, with a smile. “Come on Clarisse, I told you to call me Will when no one else is around.” His blue eyes looked behind him at his other two friends, Mage Lou Ellen and Knight Cecil. He never left the castle without the three of them because he trusted them with his life as they did theirs. Unlike the rest of his siblings, he wasn’t gifted with archery or swordsmanship, he was a healing mage. One of the most powerful the kingdom had ever seen. Which was why when he said he would go deal with the dragon that suddenly started guarding the main path through the mountains, everyone questioned him.

“William,” Clarisse frowned drawing his eyes back to her. She only used just his name when she was in scolding ‘big sister’ mode. “It has been a month and no on has been able to defeat this dragon.”

“And no one has died either,” Will commented with a smile. “Yes, it is clear this dragon is powerful. But if it is that powerful, then why hasn’t it killed anyone that has attacked it?” Clarisse gave him a confused look. “Look Clarisse, I have been studying magical creatures for some time now. Dragons just don’t come into human lands for no reason, yet alone stay here. Something is wrong.”

The corner of Clarisse’s lips twitched up into a smile as she shook here head, “Only you would you would notice things like that. But just know, if that dragon hurts you I will kill it.”

“It won’t,” Will said confidently as they slowly approached the entrance to the tunnel that the dragon was blocking. Will only had vague childhood memories of magical creatures due to a war breaking out between them and humans. The dragon was a beautiful black obsidian, matching dark eyes watching them warily as they approached. 

He dismounted so he could approach the dragon, hands raised. “ _I’m not here to harm you,_ ” he said in Draconian, hoping he was saying it right. He had taught himself some magical languages in his studies in hopes to eventually unite the lands of humans and magical creatures once again. Maybe this dragon could be the start of that.

The dragon narrowed it’s eyes, looking him over before speaking. “ _You speak our language. Doesn’t mean I trust you, human._ ”

“ _Trust must be earned,_ ” Will answered with a smile. “ _May I ask why you are blocking our well traveled road to the next kingdom?_ ” His eyes scanned the various wounds along the dragon’s body, all in various stages of healing. His own people had done this under his father’s orders, it would be hard convince the dragon that he was different when he wore the same sun insignia as those that had previously attacked.

The dragon’s nostrils flared as it let out a warm puff of air, “ _Isn’t it obvious, human? I am prisoner here._ ”

Will frowned at that, “ _Imprisoned by who?_ ” He looked around, but couldn’t see anything that was keeping the dragon there. Magic worked in strange ways, there were more than one way to keep someone a prisoner without actual physical chains. The fact that someone had made this dragon a prisoner didn’t bode well for his kingdom. Someone was trying to make a war happen. What kind of war, he wasn’t certain of, but a war nonetheless.

“ _A human,_ ” the dragon replied with a low growl. “ _A Dark Mage, that bears the mark of the sun._ ” The dragon nodded its head slightly at the sun insignia across Will’s chest. Will frowned at that, knowing full well who would do such a thing. They had no right to wear the symbol of his kingdom after being banished for using dark magic to try to change the future so that magical creatures didn’t exist.

“ _I assure you, dragon._ ” Will said, looking into those dark, untrusting eyes. “ _The Dark Mage was banished by my kingdom for using dark magic. If you will allow us,_ ” He gestured towards Lou Ellen, taking note that his three friends had all dismounted. “ _Lou Ellen is the best mage we have. I would like for her to try to free you._ ”

The dragon’s dark eyes narrowed as it looked to Lou Ellen before turning its attention back to him. “ _And why would I trust you, human? Someone that bears the mark of all those that have hurt me?_ ”

Will smiled softly, “ _Because, I put my life in your hands._ ” He sat down in front the dragon, back turned to it, completely defenseless if the dragon chose to attack. He looked up to his friends and shook his head knowing that Clarisse would come to his defense immediately. He caught her eyes as a silent conversation passed between them for a brief moment.

Eventually, Clarisse let out an annoyed huff, arms crossed in front of her chest. “You better know what you’re doing.”

Will smiled, “I do.” He turned back to the dragon whose eyes were darting back and forth between him and his friends.

“Okay,” The dragon said in perfect English. “Have your mage free me.”

“Lou Ellen,” Will said, turning to face away from the dragon. “I’m sure by now you have found a way to free the dragon.”

“I have,” Lou Ellen answered. “Are you sure about this?”

Will smiled with a nod as he closed his eyes, “I’m sure.” The sound of Lou Ellen chanting echoed through the cave and the surrounding forest. A fresh breeze swirled around him, the pungent odor of dark magic being released then dissipating into the air as if it was never there. He slowly opened his eyes as he turned to face the dragon once more.

“You’re free, now.” He said, standing up with a smile. “If you wish, I could heal you before you go.”

“I’m fine,” the dragon snapped as it went to lift its wings, but hiss when one of them didn’t quite open all the way.

“Please,” Will begged, looking up at the injured dragon. “Let me help you.”

The dragon blinked down at him before letting out a tired sigh and transforming into its Elven. All of the great magical beasts started off as Elves until they reached a certain age and took a special secret test. When the dragon transformed, it was that of a face he recognized from his past, Nico. They had been friends before the war had started. Nico looked relatively the same, just a bit older.

“Nico,” Will whispered before rushing forward to catch the boy as he passed out. His healing powers seemed to go into overdrive with the list of things wrong with Nico. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and focused himself. Questions would have to come later. Right now he had to make sure to heal the worst of Nico’s wounds. Once he made sure that Nico was stable, he picked up his light frame and carried him to his horse.

“You’re going to bring an elf back to the castle?” Cecil asked with a raised eyebrow. “Aren’t we still at war with them?”

“It ends now,” Will demanded. “Nico is the prince of his kingdom. If we can show our idiot fathers that we can get along like we did when we were kids, then maybe this war can come to an end.”

“Your kingdom isn’t the only human one, and Nico’s isn’t the only Elven one.” Clarisse stated, helping Will get Nico onto his horse while Lou Ellen cast a spell so he wouldn’t fall off.

“It’s somewhere to start,” Will said as he tried not to blush at the fact that Nico was leaning on his back. His warm breath tickled the hairs on his neck. Clarisse and Cecil didn’t look convinced, but the mounted up anyways to follow Will back to the castle. Lou Ellen put a protection spell around them as they neared, just in case someone got the wrong idea.

“My Prince,” a guard said with a bow. “Shall we take the elf to the prison?”

“No, he is my guest and will be treated as one.” Will ordered, pulling his horse to a halt once inside the gates. The guards looked between each other curiously, unsure of what to do. He just ignored them, having Clarisse and Lou Ellen help him with Nico before he dismounted himself. He let Clarisse carry Nico for now as they went into the castle to his room. Randomly, he would order servants to bring various items to his room so that he could properly take care of Nico. While he was a powerful healer, there were limits to even his powers. 

Once inside the room, Clarisse laid Nico on the bed so that Will could get to work. He knew that anything serious had already been dealt with, now it was more minor cuts and bruises that needed to be attended to. What was more concerning than anything was how malnourished and dehydrated Nico was. Sadly, there wasn’t much for him to do until Nico woke up. So he waited.

“What is the meaning of this?” one of his father’s advisors asked as he rudely stormed in uninvited. Cecil, Lou Ellen and Clarisse were instantly blocking the man’s path to the bed.

“Octavian had something to do with this,” Will simply said as he cleaned up. “I’m sure he meant to make the war worse by doing so.”

“This is going to make the war worse!” the man yelled, pacing back and forth. “They are going to think we did this!”

Will rolled his eyes, “Nico isn’t a prisoner. He can leave once he is feeling better. If anything it will help matters.”

“Nico?” the man asked in horror. “As in Prince Nico? As in son of King Hades! My prince! We need to evacuate! King Hades will destroy all of us for what has happened.”

“It will be fine,” Will said with a soft smile as he looked at Nico’s sleeping face. It was probably wrong to be thinking how handsome Nico looked at this time, but he couldn’t help himself. Ever since the stupid war had started all he could think about was Nico and hoping he was safe. It never made any sense to him why the war started when they had just been playing in Persephone’s gardens as kids.

“Time for you to leave,” Clarisse said, already pushing the advisor out the door.

“But...”

“Bye!” she shouted, effectively slamming the door shut in the man’s face before letting out a heavy sigh. “I really dislike him. Why is he one of your father’s advisors?”

“Because my father had a crush on him at one point,” Will shrugged. “You know how my father gets sometimes.”

Nico groaned softly, his eyes slowly opening only to fixate on Will. 

Will gave him a small smile, “Long time no see hide and seek buddy.”

“You haven’t changed at all,” Nico muttered softly, a small smile on his lips as he closed his eyes.

“Why didn’t you just tell me from the start?” Will asked, delicately taking Nico’s hand.

Nico opened his eyes to look back up at him, “I had to make sure you were the same. I haven’t seen you in years because of the war. I’m glad to know you have stayed the same despite it.”

Will chuckled, “Well you have changed a bit. Getting chosen to be a dragon, I bet you were so excited when it happened. Probably flew around for days just because you could.”

“I did,” Nico answered with a soft chuckle of his own. “Thank you for saving me.”

“For you, I would do anything.” Will said, his grip on Nico’s hand tightening. “Even end this war.”

Nico returned the squeeze, “Maybe together we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Almost there!!!!! *sings song from princess and the frog* XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for riding this crazy train of AUctober with me!!! Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
